Backgrounder/Grey Haired Girl
Grey Haired Girl is a common Backgrounder at Ever After High. She is a Rebel as she sits on the Rebel side at Legacy Day, as shown in the webisode, The Tale of Legacy Day. She still supported Apple as president of royal council in webisode Maddie-in-Chief. Possible Story She's confirmed as Maple, the next Golden Girl from the Mother Holle. Appearance She has light grey hair, brown eyes and pale purple lips. Family She is confirmed as the twin sister of Girl in Grey. Friends She is often seen with Long Haired Boy and Orange Haired Girl. In Cupid Comes Clean… Kinda her lab partner is Boy With Silver Crown. She is also seen hanging with the Girl With Vine Bracelets. Romance In Here Comes Cupid, Wrist Watch Boy tries to get her attention, but she turns him down until he hands her flowers that he got from C.A. Cupid. In Date Night and What's In The Cards For Courtly Jester? she goes to the Theatre with Boy With Silver Crown. Outfit:Original She wears a tan dress that is lighter at the skirt and has black ruffles underneath. The sleeves of the dress are white and puffy. Her fishnets are black and her shoes are white with a bow strap and bow toe. She wears a tan headband with a bow in her hair. Outfit:Legacy Day Her hair is in a headband, that somewhat could resemble a squirrel. She wears a tan spaghetti strap dress with a grey quarter-sleeve underneath. She has a thin brown belt. Outfit:Thronecoming Her hair is in a ballerina bun. She wears a floor length silver dress with a white bodice and a pink and gold strap. Her earrings are clear blue. Webisodes seen in * The World of Ever After High * Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal * Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel * Stark Raven Mad * Maddie-in-Chief * Briar's Study Party * Here Comes Cupid * The Shoe Must Go On * Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie * Catching Raven * The Tale of Legacy Day * The Day Ever After * Replacing Raven * Blondie's Just Right * True Hearts Day Part 2 * True Hearts Day Part 3 * Rebel's Got Talent * Poppy The Roybel * Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date * Apple's Princess Practice * Lizzie Shuffles the Deck * Cerise's Picnic Panic * Thronecoming * And The Thronecoming Queen is... * Cupid Comes Clean… Kinda * Best Feather Forward * Spring Unsprung * Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic * Just Sweet * Date Night * Sugar Coated * Fairest On Ice * Croquet-Tastrophe * Rosabella and The Beasts * What's In The Cards For Courtly Jester? * Tri-Castle-On * Dragon Games Part 1:Shatter The Mirror * Dragon Games Part 2:Hatch The Dragons * Dragon Games Part 3:Escape The Forest * Epic Winter Gallery Backgrounder Grey Haired Girl.png Grey Haired Girl - TTOLD.png|Grey Haired Girl Legacy Day Outfit Thronecoming - Backgrounders at the Dance2.jpg|At Thronecoming Backgrounders - TWOEAH.png Daring and Backgrounders - CR.png Cerise Maddie Hunter and backgrounders - TTOLD.png|Grey Haired Girl on the Rebel side DaringFanGirls.jpg Date Night - Multihex lobby.jpg TriCastleOn - march.jpg Here Comes Cupid - boy flowers girl.jpg Dexter and Raven - DN.png Date Night - Loner watches his gf cheat on him.jpg Merry Men - AFF.png Blondie - The World Of Ever After High.png Catching Raven - Background Girls, Maddie, Raven.png Epic Winter - Backgrounders, Cupid, Dexter, Darling.png Category:Background Characters Category:Background Students Category:Background Rebels Category:Background Girls